Much more than friends
by Nightcore4life
Summary: Kida wishes to be more than friends with Mikado. Will Mikado feel disgusted or happy?
1. What are these feelings?

Masaomi sat up in his futon and yawned. He stood up and made his way towards his dresser. He looked at himself in the mirror. "I even look good when I wake up!" the blond boy giggled. 'And maybe Mikado will realize how sexy I am!' Masaomi thought to himself. Today he was going to invite the brunette to a sleepover.

"Oh yes. Just the two of us. Romeo and Juliet. Or should I say Romeo and Julio!" Kida chuckled. How like him to make corny jokes even when he's alone. The blond boy got dressed into his usual outfit, shoveled down a bowl of cereal, and put his shoes on before bolting out the door.

"Time to see my handsome Julio." Kida murmured excitedly to himself in case somebody was around. Masaomi walked to the school with a smile on his face (Not like that was different from any other time he walked to school).

Masaomi stepped in the door to be greeted by Anri and who is according to him, "my handsome Julio".

"Hellllllooooo!" Masaomi sang as hyper as ever. Mikado smiled and said, "Hi." Anri said the same thing. "How's it going?" the blonde asked, with his smile never leaving. "Good." Sonohara said. "It's good." Mikado said. "Well it looks like we gotta get to class!" Kida said pouting. "Bye bye! Maybe next time we can get past two sentences!" the blonde said as he walked to his classroom. But before he got to the classroom he grabbed Mikado's arms and said, "Oh I almost forgot. Do you wanna stay over at my house tonight? My parents said it was fine." Masaomi said grinning. "Um, sure. What time?" Mikado asked. "How 'bout nine?" Kida suggested. "Sounds good." the brunette said. "Okay then!" Kida grinned and let go of Mikado's arm and made his way to his classroom. "See ya at lunch!" Masaomi shouted at Mikado before walking into his classroom.

After about four hours of trying not to fall asleep, it was time for lunch. Masaomi walked up the stairs to the roof where he knew Mikado and Anri were. He carried his bento in his arms and jolted to where the brunette boy was sitting. "Hi!" Masaomi shouted to Mikado grinning. "Hi, Kida-kun." Mikado said smiling.

Masaomi looked around and couldn't see the glasses wearing girl anywhere. "Where's Sonohara?" Kida asked. "She ate and went back to our classroom because the teacher asked her to help her with something." Masaomi smiled inside. It's not that he didn't like her, it's just he feels that Mikado is falling in love with her sometimes. And he does NOT like that.

"I see." the blonde opening his bento. He picked up an egg roll and put it at Mikado's lips. "Open up!" Masaomi said with a grin. Mikado's eyes widened and he blushed slightly. "W-Why?" he asked stuttering. "I know you love egg rolls. And if you're gonna be eating my mom's food, you best get prepared!" Kida giggled even though Mikado had in fact already ate his mother's food many times. Mikado rolled his eyes and took a bite out of the egg roll. "Is it good?" Masaomi asked. Mikado nodded and Kida ate the rest of it. Mikado blushed once again. "T-That's an indirect kiss!" Mikado stuttered.

"It's okay. We're friends." Masaomi said as he slung his arm around his best friend. "W-Well, I guess so..." Mikado said. The bell suddenly rang and the two stood up. "Well, we gotta get to class!" Kida waved. "See you after school!" Mikado said. Masaomi bolted down the stairs, leaving Mikado alone. The brunette looked up at the blue sky that was decorated with a few fluffy, white clouds. "What is this feeling?" Mikado asked himself. 'My heart starts pounding whenever I'm around Kida-kun. And when I see those beautiful brown eyes... In the end, maybe I really am in love with him...' Mikado was snapped from his thoughts when he heard the second bell ring. "Shit I'm late for class!" Mikado said as he ran down the stairs to his locker.

The teacher glared at Mikado when he walked into the classroom. "I'm very sorry I'm late." he said bowing and took his seat. He put down his books and opened up his textbook to the page they were on. The teacher began her lesson but Mikado's thoughts were still circling around Masaomi. He just stared at the words but not focusing on what they actually said. "Mikado." the teacher said. "Y-Yes?" Mikado was snapped out of his thoughts when the teacher said his name. "It's your turn to read." she said. "Oh! Ummm." Mikado mumbled as he looked through the pages. The teacher sighed and said, "Top of page 245." Mikado flipped to the page and began reading.

Once the class had ended, Mikado and Sonohara began walking to find Masaomi. "Are you okay Ryugamine-kun? You seemed a little strange during class." Anri said breaking the silence between the two. "Oh that? I just wasn't paying attention. That can happen when I get bored." Mikado lied. Before Anri could make another comment, Masaomi showed up in front of them, causing Mikado to jump. "Ha ha! You should've seem you're face!" Masaomi chuckled. 'Their it is again.' Mikado thought when his heart started pounding. "Mikado? Ya look a little flustered." Masaomi said.

"Oh! It's nothing!" the brunette said. "Whatever you say." Kida shrugged. 'He's so cute!' Masaomi squealed in his head. "Oh yeah! I forgot! I need to give my homework to my science teacher!" Sonohara suddenly said. And ran off in the other direction. "I'll see you tomorrow!" she shouted. Once she was out of their sight, she slowed down. 'When will they stop being so blind and start dating already?' Anri thought to herself and giggled.

The two boys looked at each other. "I guess we're just walking home together." Mikado said. Masaomi smiled and nodded. The duo made their way to Mikado's apartment first. "See you at seven!" Kida shouted as Mikado began walking up the stairs to his apartment. "Bye!" the brunette replied. Masaomi walked back to his own house with the brunette on his mind as usual.

Eventually, the time came for Mikado to start walking to Kida's. He had a bag slung over his shoulder with his clothes and toothbrush. 'Why do I want to see him so badly?' Mikado wondered. The brunette soon came to Masaomi's house. He knocked on the door to be greeted by Masaomi's mother. "Why hello Mikado. Masaomi is in his room. Come in." Mikado took his shoes off and walked into the familiar house.

Mikado walked upstairs and knocked on Masaomi's door. The door opened and the blonde boy grinned. Mikado walked into the room and sat on the bed. "So what do you wanna do?" Mikado asked. "I was thinking we could watch a movie." he said. "What movie?" Mikado asked. Kida flashed a DVD in his face with a woman with red hair and a man together and it was labeled "TITANIC". Mikado looked at it. "Isn't that movie in English?" Mikado asked.

"Don't worry, its got subtitles." Kida said smiling. "How long is it?" the brunette asked. "Boy, you just love asking questions don't you? It's four hours." Kids said. Mikado's eyes widened. "F-Four hours?!" Mikado gasped. Kida chuckled. "Don't worry, we can stay up till 1:30." Masaomi said and chuckled at the shocked boy. "Okay. Then let's watch it." Masaomi put the DVD in the tv and the previews began playing.

The two slumped on the two beanbags that were in front of the tv. The movie began playing. It was very romantic and Kida was busy fantasizing about him and Mikado falling in love on that boat and doing what they did in that car. But Mikado was actually focusing on the movie. The movie was almost over and Mikado was beginning to shed a few tears. He looked over at Masaomi and saw he was crying much more than him. He was about to say something but decided it'd be better to not.

Kida kept imagining that was him dying while Mikado was clinging onto the board. "Don't die Kida-kun!" Masaomi imagined Mikado saying. "It's okay. I love you, Mikado." Kida imagined he was saying.

Masaomi was snapped from his thoughts when the ending credits began to play. Mikado stood up and stretched and yawned. Kida also stood up. "Wanna get some sleep?" Masaomi asked. Mikado nodded.

Mikado went to his bag and searched for his toothbrush and pajamas when he suddenly realized something. "Oh shit! I forgot my sleeping bag at my apartment!" Mikado said. Kida grinned as he finished brushing his teeth. He spit the excess toothpaste out in the sink. "It's okay! We can share my futon!" Kida exclaimed. Mikado blushed. 'Sharing a bed with Kida?' he thought but the thought made him happy. "O-Okay." he said stuttering slightly.

Masaomi exited the bathroom and Mikado went in to brush his teeth. When he finished getting dressed and brushing his teeth, Kida was waiting in his futon. Mikado got in next to his friend and said, "Good night." Kida said the same. They faced each other while Mikado's eyes fluttered shut.

Masaomi kept staring at Mikado for five minutes. 'He really is so adorable...' Kida thought to himself. The blonde moved his hand towards Mikado's and intertwined their fingers. Kida laid a soft kiss on Mikado's forehead. "I love you." Masaomi mumbled. Before he could move his mouth away from Mikado's forehead, he felt a pair of arms pull him closer. His eyes widened. "M-Mikado! You were a-" he was caught off when the brunette connected their lips together.

Mikado's lips parted from Kida's and Mikado said, "I love you too." Masaomi's eyes widened and he smiled softly. Mikado wrapped himself in Kida's warmth and tucked his head under his chin. They fell asleep like that until the morning sunrise reached their eyes.


	2. What will mom think?

**I've decided to writeany other chapter of this. Dunno why, I just got bored. And I want my fics to become more popular. Well, anyways, enjoy!**

Masaomi's eyes fluttered open to see Mikado's sleeping face. He smiled and placed a soft kiss on Mikado's head. Said brunette's eyes cracked open and he yawned. Masaomi blushed slightly. "Sorry, did I wake you up?" he asked apologetically. Mikado smiled and said, "No, even if you did, it's not like I wouldn't want your face to be the first thing I see when I wake up." Mikado said blushing slightly. "How do you say cheesy shit like that?" Masaomi asked also blushing. "Because it's the truth." Mikado whispered before kissing Kida's cheek. Masaomi blushed. Masaomi placed his index finger on Mikado's nose. "Sooo cute~!" Masaomi sang grinning. Mikado blushed as red as a tomato.

Masaomi removed his finger from Mikado's nose, sat up in his futon and walked to his dresser to get his clothes. "You can get dressed in the bathroom. Or if you'd prefer to get dressed with me..." Madaomi giggled at the embarrassed look on the brunette's face who was searching through his duffle bag for his clothes. "I-I'm good I'll just go into the b-bathroom." Mikado stuttered blushing. He finally found his change of clothes and walked to the bathroom. He stripped himself of his pajamas and began putting on his clothes.

'So I guess this means Kida-kun and I are a couple now...' Mikado thought to himself and smiled. But right then something hit him. 'Wait. What will our parents think about us being a couple? What about Sonohara?' Mikado wondered nervously.

He finished getting dressed and opened the door. He looked around but didn't see Masaomi anywhere. "Kida-kun where are you?" Mikado asked. Masaomi chuckled quietly from the corner of the room and pounced on the brunette. "Ah! Kida-kun!" Mikado exclaimed. Kida lowered his feet to the ground but didn't loosen his embrace around Mikado. Before Mikado could question Masaomi, the blonde began attacking his neck with his lips. Mikado let out a moan when Masaomi nibbled on his neck and left a purple mark.

The two continued kissing as Masaomi's mother walked in wide eyed to see her son's mouth on Mikado's. The two didn't notice so they kept going. Masaomi reached for the zipper on Mikado's zipper when his mother shouted, "What are you two doing?!" the woman exclaimed. Both of their eyes widened and Mikado pushed the blonde away with force, but not enough to hurt him.

"M-Mom! I can explain!" Masaomi shouted at his raging mother. "There's no need to explain! I know you have your teenage hormones, but I never expected you to rape someone!" Kida's mother shouted. The boys both looked confused and relieved at the same time. Mikado sighed and said, "He wasn't raping me, we're dating." Masaomi's mother looked surprised. "Yeah." Masaomi said. "You two are... dating?" she looked astonished. The two boys nodded. "L-Let's talk downstairs." Kida's mother said.

The three went downstairs and sat at the table where three servings of rice, broiled fish, and natto was waiting for each of them. Masaomi's father had already gone to work, so they were the only ones home. The three sat down. Masaomi next to Mikado, and his mother in front of them. "So, how long have you two been together?" the woman asked. "Actually, we just confessed our feelings last night." Masaomi said. The tension was so thick it could choke you. "Oh, I see." Kida's mother said.

"Please do forgive me for just assuming something before thinking about it. It's horrible for a mother to do something like that to her child." she apologized with a somber look on her face. Kida stood from where he sat and walked over to where his mother was sitting. He wrapped her in his tight embrace and smiled. "It's okay mom, you know I'll love you no matter what." he said. His mother smiled and said, "Thank you."

"I don't blame you for thinking that he was raping me, I probably would've if he wasn't snuggling with me last night!" Mikado joked. Kida's mother chuckled. "Hey! Making stupid jokes is my thing!" Masaomi giggled. "Thought I'd give it a try." Mikado said finishing his food.

After the two finished, they put their shoes on and made their way to the front door. "Mom! We're going to see a movie!" Masaomi shouted to his mother. "Okay! Have a good time!" Kida's mother said smiling.

'Those two really are so adorable together. First loves always seem the most beautiful.' she thought to herself. "Does Satoshi know?" (I don't know Masaomi's dad's name, so just go with Satoshi.) she asked herself. "I need to ask." she was going to wait until Satoshi got home but the thought was just eating at her too much. So before she knew it, she was dialing his office's number. "Hello Honey. Is something wrong? You usually don't call me at work." he said over the phone. "Well, I've been wondering something..." she trailed off, wondering if she should ask or not. "What is it Honey?" Satoshi asked. "Well...did you know that Masaomi likes men?" she asked.

"Yes." he said. Her eyes widened. "I also know he likes that Mikado kid." he added. "W-When did he tell you?" the woman asked. "'bout two months ago." he said. Her heart filled with hurt. 'Why did he tell Satoshi before me?' she asked herself in her head. She let out a few light sobs. "Sweetie? Are you crying?" he asked. "N-No," she lied. "I'm just a little upset that he told you before me." she said with a shaky voice. "The reason he told me before you is because he was scared you would reject him and he was scared to tell me too at first. But he did, and I'm happy to hear he told you too." Satoshi said. "He just didn't tell you, because he was scared you wouldn't love him." he said. Kida's mother's eyes began getting watery.

She began to break down in sobs. "Well, goodbye than. I love you." Satoshi hung up. "Oh Masaomi. You know I'd love you no matter what." she cried to herself. "If you're happy, I'm happy."

**There you go! I know it's really short but I'll make the next (and last) chapter longer! Reviews are appreciated! Don't forget to favorite and follow my story if you like it so far! And I'm on Twitter! I'm Yami no Kira at Yuri4life!**


	3. First Date

**This is the last chapter of this fic. Thanks for reading it! And thank you for favoriting and following me! I'm still pretty new to this community but I feel so loved! :D Anywho, here's the last chapter, enjoy!**

Masaomi and Mikado walked down the street on their way to the movie theater. "I've heard a new volume of Kuroshitsuji just came out." Mikado said. Masaomi glanced at his watch (I dunno if he actually has a watch). "It's only nine-thirty the movie starts at eleven. We can drop by the manga store." he said grabbing Mikado's hand and dragging him to the manga store. Kida finally slowed down once they reached the door. "Y-You didn't have to run here!" the brunette panted.

Once Mikado caught his breath, they went inside to be greeted by the man at the cash register. "Come on!" Masaomi grabbed Mikado's hand and led him to where Kuroshitsuji was. Mikado felt his face heat up when he realized his and Kida's fingers were still intertwined when they stopped walking. Masaomi grinned and brought Mikado's hand to his lips and lightly kissed his hand. "K-Kida-kun!" Mikado quietly shouted in embarrassment.

'Adorable!' Masaomi mentally squealed. He let go of Mikado's hand and searched the shelfs for Kuroshitsuji. "Ah! Here it is!" Kida exclaimed handing the latest volume to Mikado. "T-Thanks." Mikado stuttered, still slightly embarrassed. "Good thing I brought money." Mikado mumbled to himself. Masaomi stared at the brunette in disbelief. "You're not paying for that!" Masaomi exclaimed. "Well I have too..." Mikado said confused. "I'll pay for it! I gotta be a gentleman on our first date!" Masaomi said smirking.

"D-Date?!" Mikado exclaimed blushing. "Of course! We're considered "dating" and we haven't even had a first date!" Kida said. Mikado started to think, and soon realized that Masaomi was right, they just became boyfriends yesterday. "I guess you're right..." Mikado trailed off, ending his thoughts. "Well then, will you let me pay for that?" Masaomi asked. Mikado sighed, he didn't want to be a burden. "Fine, but I'm paying for the snacks at the movie." Mikado said as they handed the book to the cashier. "Yeah, but I'm paying for the tickets!" Masaomi said smiling.

"Have a good day." the cashier said. "You too." the boys said before exiting the building. The boys began walking to the theater once again. "Th-thanks for buying the book for me." Mikado said blushing. Masaomi smiled and ruffled Mikado's hair, causing his blush to grow deeper. "Anything for you my darling!" Kida exclaimed placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "K-Kida-kun! Don't do that kind of thing in public!" Mikado exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Why not~? Don't you want to share are love with the world? Or do you not love me?" Masaomi made fake puppy dog eyes. "T-That's not it... It's just, embarrassing." Mikado mumbled blushing. "Well if anyone makes fun of you because of our relationship, I'll knock them all the to Mexico!" Masaomi exclaimed holding his fist in the air like a superhero. Mikado's blush grew deeper. Their embarrassing conversation made the walk to the theater seem shorter, because they were already there. Masaomi opened the door for Mikado, causing him to blush AGAIN. They walked to the line to get their tickets.

Masaomi brushed his hand against Mikado's before intertwining their fingers. "K-Kida-kun?" Mikado asked. "Please, just for a little bit..." Masaomi mumbled. Mikado smiled slightly and tightened his hold around Masaomi's hand. Kida looked at him and Mikado just blushed and smiled. "Faggots!" the couple heard somebody giggle from behind. Masaomi glared at the boy who said it. "You talking to me?" Masaomi challenged. "Yeah, you're the only queers here anyway." he said grinning like an idiot.

Mikado let go of Masaomi's hand, feeling hurt. Masaomi looked at him with a hurt look. But redirected his attention to the homophobe. "Really? You think this is gross?" Masaomi asked before smashing his lips with Mikado's. Mikado's eyes widened in surprise. Kida finally pulled away and grinned at the man with a disgusted look on his face. "Ugh, if this theater lets homos like you in, I'm never coming back here again." with that, the man left the theater.

Masaomi smirked and looked back to Mikado who still looked hurt. Masaomi took his hand in his own again and said, "Hey, don't listen to that guy. He's an asshole for saying those kinda things." Kida smiled at the brunette who let a small smile creep onto his face. "Thanks, Kida-kun." Mikado said.

They walked up to the man selling the tickets and got the tickets for some comedy movie. Next, the bought a large tub of popcorn and two small Sprits. They walked to the theater their movie was playing in and entered the dark room. The previews were playing and they found seats in the second to back row on the left. What they didn't notice was that a certain raven haired girl with glasses whose name was Anri Sonohara was sitting right behind them.

The movie started after many previews. Masaomi kissed Mikado's cheek and Mikado blushed. Sonohara looked at them wide eyed, but soon smiled. 'It's about time they confessed.' she thought to herself.

Kida intertwined his fingers with Mikado's and began kissing his neck. "K-Kida-kun..." Mikado moaned quietly. Masaomi nipped at Mikado's neck. Leaving a purple mark next to the other one from that morning. "N-Not here..." Mikado whispered. "Just a little bit. We're the only ones back here." Masaomi whispered back. Well, that's what they thought. Anri decided to give them a little privacy, although she wanted to stay. 'What am I some kind of pervert?' she mentally asked herself walking out of the theater.

Meanwhile, Masaomi began sliding Mikado's shirt off and continued kissing and nipping at his body. He reached for the button on Mikado's pants, but stopped when the ending credits started playing. "Oh shit!" they both whispered as Mikado pulled his shirt back up.

People began walking out and throwing their garbage away. The two boys soon realized they never ate their snacks. But they just threw them away since you weren't allowed to leave with food you bought in this theater. Mikado picked up his bag with his new Kuroshitsuji volume in it and they stood up. "So, do you remember what that movie was about?" Masaomi asked as him and Mikado walked out of the theater. Mikado chuckled. "No."

They began walking back to Masaomi's house. "Kida-kun?" Mikado looked at Masaomi. "Hm?" he asked. Mikado clinged to his arm and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for today." Mikado whispered blushing. Masaomi blushed and whispered, "No problem." And with that said, they walked home from their first date, where they officially became much more than friends.


	4. Thankful for You

**Ah, yeah, so I lied. The last chapter wasn't the last chapter. I changed my mind after a lil someone called Fantom Star encouraged me to make more. So whenever I get inspired, I'll write another chapter. And most likely one for every holiday. Ok, do this chapter is for Thanksgiving. I looked it up, and turns out people in Japan do celebrate Thanksgiving. One more thing, I changed the rating in this fic because there is going to be sex in some chapters. Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara.**

Thanksgiving was just three days away and Masaomi was planning on inviting Mikado to his house for the night of Thanksgiving. "Mikado darling~!" the blonde sang skipping towards his boyfriend and his glasses wearing friend who were sitting up on the roof on a bench waiting for him. "Kida-kun! Don't say that when people are around!" Mikado whispered nervously, a red hue spreading across his face. Anri giggled and smiled. 'Sooo cute!' she thought to herself. Sonohara mentally face palmed herself. 'What am I some type of fangirl...?' she asked herself.

Masaomi wrapped Mikado in his tight embrace and kissed his cheek, causing Mikado's blush to grow deeper. Kida let go of him and proceeded to talking. "Well, Mikado and Anri-chan, you know how Thanksgiving is in three days?" Masaomi asked although the answer was obvious. The two teens nodded and began eating their lunches. "Well I'm inviting you to come eat at our house!" he exclaimed grinning.

"Thank you very much Kida-kun, but I will be going to my aunts house for Thanksgiving." Sonohara said. Masaomi looked at Mikado with puppy dog eyes. "Is Mikado coming?" he asked. "Kida-kun, don't you think you should be with your family for Thanksgiving?" the brunette asked. Masaomi pouted. "But my mom wants you to come! And my family wants to meet you!" Kida said. "But I've already met your family..." Mikado said clearly confused.

"That's what you think! I've got more family than just a mom and a dad ya know!" Masaomi said in a matter-of-fact kind of tone. 'That's right. I've never met many people from his family 'cause they don't live near here...' Mikado remembered. Mikado looked at the blonde and sighed. "Fine." he said. The chocolate eyed boy grinned. "Oh yeah! Do you wanna stay over?" Kida asked. Mikado looked at him. Soon he just began staring at those brown eyes, blonde hair, those arms which he remembered to be so warm and comforting when Masaomi hugged him.

He was snapped out of his daze when Masaomi said, "Mi-ka-do." Kida snapped his fingers in front of the brunette's face. "W-What?" Mikado asked, flustered. "Do you want to stay at my house overnight?" Masaomi asked. "O-Okay! S-Sure!" Mikado began stuttering. Masaomi looked at him with a confused look, but then smirked. "Oh I see! Mikado was caught staring at me and that's why he looks like a baboon's butt!" Masaomi laughed. "N-No I wasn't! And my face does not look like a baboon's butt!" Mikado shouted, still flustered. Kida's smirk turned into a soft smile. "I was just kidding, you are beautiful, Mikado." Masaomi whispered before giving Mikado a short peck on the lips. Masaomi pulled away to see that Mikado was indeed, as red as a baboon's butt.

The two were interrupted from staring at each other when Kida's stomach growled. "K-Kida-kun, y-you really should e-eat." Mikado stuttered, his face still tinted pink. Masaomi smirked. "I wanna eat you." Masaomi whispered in Mikado's ear. "Kida-kun! Don't say weird things like that! What if someone hears us." Mikado whispered, biting his lip. "I'm sorry. You're just so adorable when you blush!" Masaomi whispered grinning. Kida's stomach growled again. "I guess I should eat something..." Masaomi said before devouring whatever he could get his hands on in his bento. "K-Kida-kun! At least use chopsticks!" Mikado shouted.

"I've got no time for that! Lunch ends in two minutes!" the blonde shouted with rice in his mouth. After Kida finished shoving his food down his throat, the bell rang and the two teens said goodbye and walked to their classes. Neither of them even noticed Sonohara had left until the bell actually rang. Mikado walked to his classroom. Without Kida there, it felt dead to Mikado. 'I wonder what Kida-kun's aunts and uncles will think of me.' Mikado thought.

Before he knew it, he had reached his locker and put his bento away and got his Social Studies stuff out to get ready for the next class. He walked with books jammed in his hands. He reached the classroom and sat down. He did the work he was told to do, but couldn't help but miss Masaomi.

(Three days later)

Thanksgiving had finally come, and Mikado was walking to Masaomi's house with a wrapped pumpkin pie in his hands. He had offered to help finish up all of the cooking, so here he was, an hour and a half early. Once he reached Kida's house, he knocked on the door to be greeted by the blonde's mom. "Hello Mikado. Come on in." she stepped to the side to let her guest in. "I brought pumpkin pie. Where should I put it?" Mikado asked. "Oh! I'll just take it!" the woman exclaimed. Kida was behind the counter and greeted Mikado with a hug. "Happy Thanksgiving!" he sang kissing Mikado on the cheek. Mikado blushed slightly and said, "H-Happy Thanksgiving." Masaomi grinned. "You can help me make the apple pie!" Kida exclaimed. "S-Sure." Mikado said.

After the two boys finished baking the pie, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it boys." Kida's mother said to the two boys that were finishing setting the table. She opened the door to see an old woman with gray hair and she was wearing a sweater and bloomers. The woman was carrying a tray of sushi. Next to her was an old man also wearing a sweater and jeans. "Hello! How have you two been?" Kida's mother asked. "Very good." the old woman said. The old man nodded. Masaomi's mother took the tray from the woman and they walked inside. "Now who would this young man be?" the old man asked referring to Mikado.

Masaomi smiled and said, "This is Mikado! He's my boyfriend!" Mikado blushed and bowed to the two guests. "A pleasure to meet you." he said. The woman smiled. "So you're the one we've heard so much about!" she said. Mikado's blush grew deeper. "Well, the table is set! Have a set!" Masaomi's mother said. The two elderly people sat down next to each other. Mikado sat down while Masaomi sat right next to him. "Oh we never introduced ourselves, did we?" the old man said. "We're Masaomi's grandparents." the old woman said.

'Masaomi's grandparents?' Mikado thought to himself. "You can call me Akari though." the old woman said. "My name is Yuuki." the seemingly quiet old man said. "Well, i-it's nice to meet you Akari-san and Yuuki-san." Mikado said. The two smiled. "You already said that to us! You're acting like we're going to reject you or something! Remember this Mikado-kun, anyone who's a friend of Masaomi is a friend of mine!" the cheerful old woman said.

Mikado blinked. 'They're nicer than I expected.' Mikado thought and smiled slightly.

After all the guests arrived, everybody began eating the food that was still warm. "Itadakimasu." everybody said bowing. Masaomi's aunt began passing the turkey around for everybody to get their own serving. Mikado used the other side of his chopsticks to pick it up a little of it up and pick it on his plate. Mikado passed it to Masaomi and he did the same after he got his serving.

After everybody got their serving of each thing on the table, everybody began eating. Mikado was distracted from eating when he felt a hand on his thigh. He looked down to see it was Masaomi's hand. Mikado blushed and raised an eyebrow. Kida put a piece of paper in Mikado's hand that was under the table. Mikado read it where nobody could see him looking at it. It said, "Tell them you're going to the bathroom after I excuse myself to my room for a second. I'll be waiting for you in the bathroom. I need to talk to you about something." Mikado looked at Masaomi curiously. Masaomi nodded and said to everybody, "May I be excused to go to my room for a few minutes?". Everybody nodded. Kida stood and winked at Mikado. Luckily, nobody noticed his action.

Masaomi walked in the direction of his room until he out of everybody's view. Then he went in the opposite direction of his bedroom to the bathroom. He closed the door and sat on toilet seat.

"May I use your bathroom please?" Mikado asked Masaomi's mother. She smiled. "Of course." she said. Mikado stood and walked to the bathroom. He knocked and Masaomi opened the door. "You didn't have to knock you know." Kida said. "I know, it just seems weird not to." Mikado said. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Mikado asked. Masaomi didn't respond, instead, he smashed his lips with Mikado's. Mikado pulled away. "Kida-kun!" he gasped. Masaomi pulled him back in. "I love you, Mikado. I've reached my limit." Masaomi whispered and connected his lips with Mikado's. Masaomi pulled his own shirt off and then Mikado's. He pulled away from Mikado's lips and began sucking his right nipple while tweaking the left. Mikado struggled not to moan, but failed. "N-No! Not here!" Mikado protested.

Masaomi pulled away and smirked. "If you don't like it, why are you moaning?" Masaomi teased. Kida removed Mikado's jeans. He smirked when he saw the growing bulge in Mikado's boxers. Masaomi began removing his own pants and left himself in only boxers. He reached for the elastic waistband on Mikado's boxers. "May I?" Masaomi whispered seductively in Mikado's ear.

Mikado hesitated, but than gulped and nodded. Kida smirked and slowly slid Mikado's undergarment down. He become more lustful at the sight of Mikado's throbbing erection. Masaomi felt hands on his hips and looked down to see Mikado was pulling his boxers off too. Mikado blushed when he noticed Masaomi's eyes on him. "So nice of you to join in too!" Kida exclaimed grinning. Mikado stopped out of embarrassment. Masaomi took Mikado's chin in one hand and made his eyes meet his.

"It's okay, continue." Masaomi whispered smiling softly. Mikado nodded and continued pulling Masaomi's boxers down. Mikado stared at Kida's also erect penis. 'I have to do this for Kida-kun.' Mikado thought to himself taking Masaomi's length in his mouth. Masaomi's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden action. "M-Mikado..." the blonde moaned. Mikado lightly brushed his tongue inside Masaomi's slit. Kida took Mikado's hair in his fingers and yanked slightly.

Mikado tried not to gag as he deep throated Masaomi. He loosened his mouth's grip around Masaomi's base and began to massage the head. "M-Mikado! I-I'm cumming!" Masaomi shouted before he squirted his white liquid into Mikado's mouth. Mikado pulled away from Masaomi's dick and swallowed most of his semen. Masaomi pulled Mikado in for another kiss. Kida pulled away and whispered, "Now it's my turn to pleasure you." A shiver ran down Mikado spin. "Sit down on the toilet seat." Masaomi commanded. Mikado obeyed and sat down. Kida spread his legs apart and revealed his hole.

Kida put three fingers near Mikado's mouth. "Suck." he demanded. Mikado did as told and covered the three digits in his saliva then let them out of his mouth with a pop. Masaomi took one of his lubricated fingers and stuck one of them in Mikado's hole. Mikado squirmed. Kida stuck a second finger in and scissored them. "K-Kida-kun, that hurts..." Mikado whimpered. Kida laid a soft kiss on Mikado's forehead. "Don't worry, it'll feel really good soon." he whispered. Masaomi inserted a third finger and caused Mikado to groan.

"Ready?" Masaomi asked. Mikado nodded. Kida spread Mikado hole slightly and entered him. "K-Kida-kun...!" Mikado shouted. Mikado felt so much pain, but that pain was soon overwhelmed by pleasure. "K-Kida-kun! F-Faster! Harder!" Mikado begged. Masaomi smirked and began slamming into Mikado harder and picked up the pace. Mikado moaned loudly. Beads of sweat rolled down Masaomi's face. "M-Mikado... you're so tight!" Kida panted. Masaomi took hold of Mikado's cock and began stroking it. Mikado moaned, just on the edge of release. "Mikado! I'm-" Masaomi was cut off when he released his seed into Mikado's tight hole. "Kida-kun!" Mikado exclaimed before cumming on both of their stomached.

Masaomi exited Mikado. After they both caught their breath, they began wiping themselves and the bathroom up. "Do you think they heard us?" Mikado asked spitting out mouthwash into the sink. "I hope not." Masaomi said. After they got dressed, they began walking back to the table. "Hey Kida-kun." Mikado said. "Hm?" Masaomi looked at him. "What are you thankful for?" Mikado asked. Kida grinned and pecked Mikado on the lips. "You of course silly!" Masaomi exclaimed. A red hue spread across Mikado's face. "What about you Mikado? Are you thankful for me?" Kida asked with fake puppy eyes. Mikado blush grew deeper. "Y-Yes." he mumbled.

**Hope you enjoyed it! In case you didn't know, **

Itadakimasu **is what you say in Japan before you eat. Check for updates every once and awhile! I'm going to New York this weekend, so I might get inspired and write another chapter!**


	5. Love in New York City (Part 1)

**Sorry it took me so long for me to update! Just to clarify this for any of you who are confused, this is just a part 1 of this chapter, I'll try to get part 2 up soon! Enjoy part 1!**

**Dont own Durarara**

Masaomi laid on Mikado's shoulder as the plane to New York City in America took off. Mikado was blushing slightly of course. Even though they had been together for starting tomorrow, a year, the brunette was still skeptical about showing public affection. Kida yawned. "So where are we going in this New York place?" he asked. Mikado chuckled lightly and took a small piece of paper out of his pocket. "Ah, lets see. First the Central Park Zoo, next we'll have lunch, then go to a toy store called FAO Schwarz, and last a candy shop called Dylan's." Mikado said.

"Really? A toy store? You know we're not five anymore Mikado." Masaomi joked. "A lot of adults go to the store. It's one of the most amazing toy stores in the world. A kid's paradise." Mikado explained. "Oh... How are we even gonna pay for stuff here?" Mikado asked. "I traded in yen for 400 US dollars." Masaomi said. Mikado's jaw dropped. "How do you have that much money for this?!" he asked wide eyed. "I just got a new job, and it pays well." the blonde said.

"Oh..." the brunette sighed. "You really didn't have to pay for all of this..." Mikado said blushing slightly. Masaomi raised his head from Mikado's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Mikado's blush deepened. "Isn't the answer obvious? It's because it's our anniversary! As long as you pick fun places for us to go, I'm really happy~!" Masaomi exclaimed kissing Mikado's cheek.

Mikado blushed even more. Masaomi chuckled lightly. "You can't take one little kiss without turning into a tomato, can you?" Masaomi joked. "Y-Yes I can!" Mikado stuttered. Masaomi smirked and whispered in Mikado's ear, "We'll just have to find out when we get to the hotel tonight..." He nibbled on Mikado's ear and let go, because they were on a plane, and anybody could see them.

"Kida-kun..." Mikado mumbled in embarrassment. After a few more minutes of having to listen to stupid jokes, Mikado began yawning. "Awww... Is Mikado tired?" Masaomi asked squealing slightly. Mikado nodded and closed his eyes sitting up right in his seat while Masaomi smiled lightly at the brunette's sleeping face. Kida brushed his hand against the boy's cheek and kissed his forehead. He finally took his eyes off his sleeping friend and checked the time on his phone. 'About 9 AM.' he thought to himself as he looked at the lit up screen. He felt something slump against his shoulder and looked to see Mikado's head rested against his shoulder.

Masaomi smiled. He closed his eyes and gently rested his head on Mikado's head. "I love you..." I whispered, but not loud enough to wake his lover up. Kida intertwined his fingers with Mikado, and fell asleep that way.

When Mikado opened his eyes, he felt something on top of his head and moved his eyes to see what it was. His face turned red when he saw that it was Masaomi's head. 'Kida-kun is asleep... I shouldn't wake him up...' Mikado thought smiling slightly. Masaomi opened his eyes and saw that Mikado was awake. "Mikado?" he asked. "S-Sorry! Did I wake you up?" Mikado asked. Masaomi raised his head from Mikado's and shook his head. "No." he yawned.

"How long has it been since we started flying?" the blonde asked. "We lifted off at about seven, and now it's one in the afternoon. So about six hours." Mikado said. "We slept for a long time, huh?" Masaomi said. Mikado nodded. "Pretty interesting position we were in..." Kida said knowing it would make Mikado's face heat up. And of course, it did. Masaomi chuckled and pecked Mikado on the lips.

After the two ate, they went back to sleep (and in the same position as before, I may add). They were awoken by the sound of the pilot's voice on the intercom. "We have arrived in New York City, you may exit the plane now." he said as all the passengers began unbuckling and getting their things. The two teens got their two suitcases out from above them then walked outside of the plane. Masaomi stretched his arms above his head. "Finally! Is it just me or does riding the plane with you make it better?" Kida joked.

Mikado blushed slightly and rolled his eyes. They walked into the building and went outside. "Taxi!" Masaomi exclaimed. They had learned a decent amount of English in school, so talking to cashiers and the people at the hotel would be easy. The cab pulled over and let them in. "Where to?" he asked. Masaomi told him the street and what hotel they were going to. He nodded and began driving to the hotel.

Masaomi looked down at Mikado's hand that was centimeters away from his and intertwined their fingers. Mikado looked at him, his face tinted red. Masaomi grinned, and took that opportunity to quickly kiss the brunette. Mikado's blush deepened, as expected. Masaomi pulled away and winked. The boys went back to their original position as the cab pulled over. "Here we are." the man said.

Kida paid the man the right amount, thanked him, and the two got out. They walked into the hotel lobby to be greeted by a lady at the front desk. "Hello, what may I do for you?" she asked politely. "My name's Kida Masaomi, I have a reservation for today." Masaomi said. "Ah, yes. You're in room 154." she said handing Kida the keys. They began walking to the room. "Reservations?" Mikado looked at Masaomi raising an eyebrow. Masaomi grinned proudly. "Ah yes. Aren't I the greatest boyfriend?" Kida chuckled.

Mikado rolled his eyes and smiled. "Yeah, you are." Mikado whispered kissing Kida on the cheek. Masaomi's smiled widened. It wasn't often that Mikado showed much affection. "I'm glad you think so too." Masaomi whispered back, trying to contain his excitement. Kida took Mikado's hand in his, but Mikado didn't protest. Nobody was around to see them, so they were okay showing affection (except for security cameras of course). But of course, there was still just a tiny bit of red that creeped onto Mikado's face.


	6. Love in NYC (Part 2)

**So sorry it took me so long to update! Sorry if this chapter is really cliche and boring (but I know all my fics are). Well, if you're one of the few people who enjoy this, ENJOY!**

Masaomi and Mikado walked side by side down the streets of New York City. They were on their way to The Central Park Zoo that Mikado had told Kida so much about. He said it had snow leopards, red pandas, and a whole section with birds flying around. This made Masaomi excited, because he had never seen most of these things. The beeping of cars and the many people pushing through everybody to get to their jobs. Tourists' cameras snapped photos of the buildings and stores. It was loud although it was only ten o'clock on the morning.

They had reached the gate to the zoo and walked in line. "So...red pandas?" Masaomi asked trying to make conversation. Mikado smiled at his attempt to start a conversation and nodded. "They're cute." the brunette said as the lady at the gate handed them their tickets. "Really? Where are they from?" Masaomi asked. Mikado thought for a few seconds. "Hmm. I think southwest China." he said as he and Masaomi entered the zoo.

It was pretty awkward as Kida and Mikado tried to think of something to talk about besides red pandas. But they were lucky when they walked up to a round glass divider with a drop after it, and then a pool where seals swam in the slightly warm water. One seal swam to where Mikado was and poked his nose on the glass towards the brunette. Kida giggled. "He likes you!" the blonde smiled happily, acting much like a child. But it made Mikado smile at him and laugh lightly. "What's so funny?" Masaomi asked pouting. Mikado laughed a little louder. "It's nothing." Mikado said. Masaomi's pout disappeared as he looked up at the clear sky and smiled. "Hey Mikado." Masaomi got his boyfriend's attention. "Yeah, Kida-kun?" Mikado looked at him.

"Isn't it funny? How just a year ago we were friends. And now it's already our one year anniversary." Kida said as the two began walking to the next exhibit. A red hue spread across Mikado's face and he smiled lightly. "Yeah." he spoke quietly. They had reached the next exhibit which was inside a dark room with glass separating them from the penguins and puffins. Masaomi continued to freak out like a child while looking at the lights that shined on the black and white birds. Mikado poked his boyfriend's back and Masaomi looked at him, confused. "Kida-kun, you're catching attention." the brunette whispered.

Kida chuckled and slung his arm around his best friend's shoulder. Mikado rolled his eyes and blushed slightly (of course). Masaomi pulled him out of the dark exhibit and out into the sunlight. They both squinted at the sudden contact with the sun. "Where to next?" Kida asked, removing his arm from Mikado's shoulder. "The closest one is the snow leopards." Mikado said after he pulled the map they had received earlier from his pocket. "Oh! Snow leopards? I've heard of them but I've never seen one!" Masaomi exclaimed happily. Mikado rolled his eyes and began walking with Kida on his tail. "So, have you ever been to a zoo?" Mikado asked. The blonde shook his head no. Mikado looked at him with slight surprise. "Really? Never in your life?" the brunette asked. Masaomi chuckled. "That's what I said, right? Aren't best friends supposed to know everything about each other?" Kida asked jokingly.

Mikado nodded slightly. "I guess. But that isn't the most important thing to know." he stated. Before their conversation could go any further, they had reached the snow leopards. The boys moved their heads so they could see past all the people in front of them. A cub walked up to the glass and bumped his nose on it. "Aww." everyone said. Mikado took a picture with his phone. "Nice picture." Kida said grinning. "Could you send it to me later?" Masaomi asked. "Sure." the brunette said as they began walking to the next exhibit. "It's the red pandas we kept talking about." Masaomi said, it seemed he had finally calmed down. He squealed like a fangirl. "They really are so cute!" the blonde exclaimed and leaned in next to Mikado. "But not as cute as you~!" he teased playfully while Mikado's face turned the color of a rose.

Mikado tried to shrug it off, and took a picture of the small, fury animal sleeping in a tree with his phone. 'I wonder how he stays asleep with all this noise...' Mikado thought, feeling slightly sorry for the creature. After admiring the animal for a few more minutes, they walked to the loudest part of the zoo, the bird exhibit. The friends walked past a certain made of beads and entered a big room full of exotic plants and birds that were free to fly as they pleased without any glass separating them from the people. Mikado waved his hand in front of his face, trying to cool himself down. "It's really hot in here." Masaomi complained, also attempting to cool himself down. "Yeah, but it's pretty cool in here." Mikado said, trying to look on the bright side. Macaws flew over their heads. Masaomi covered his head with his hands. "Eee! They're gonna pooh on me!" he shouted in fear, sounding much like a girl. Mikado ignored his boyfriend's squalling and continued walking with Kida behind him.

The brunette walked down the small step of stairs. "Ah!" Masaomi exclaimed. "Kida-kun!" Mikado swung his head around, concerned. Mikado covered his mouth to keep in laughter at the scene before him. A big, exotic bird was on Kida's head. Not doing any harm. Just perched on his head, perhaps he'd pooh sometime, or maybe even peck at some of his blonde hair. "Don't laugh! Get the damn bird off me!" Masaomi shouted. "Okay, okay." the brunette tried to calm his friend down and scared the parrot away. Kida sighed. "Can we just get out of here?" he asked. Mikado nodded. "Sure." They walked out of Masaomi's version of Hell, and Mikado looked at his map. 'I thought the seme is supposed to be masculine and protective.' the brown eyed boy thought. As much as he hated to admit it, he had begun reading yaoi manga before he even thought of being gay. He was picking up the vocabulary of a yaoi fangirl or fanboy. Who knows, maybe he was officially a yaoi fanboy.

They had looked at the cranes, the habitat in memory of the dead polar bear that was once there, the wolves, and the reptiles. There was nothing left to look at, and it was now close to sunset. They walked into the zoo's gift shop. Mikado looked around, he spotted a snow globe. 'We should get something for Sonohara.' he thought picking it up. Masaomi walked up behind him holding a keychain with a penguin on it. "Here you go! I already paid for it." Kida said handing it to the brunette. "Then I should get you something-" Mikado was cut off. "It's fine! You can repay me in bed!" Kida said happily. A mother covered her little daughter's ears at the words. "Don't say weird stuff!" Mikado whispered. The blonde grinned. "Oh, are you getting that for Sonohara?" Masaomi asked pointing to the snow globe in Mikado's hand. "Oh, yeah." he said. "Aww. You're so sweet!" Masaomi exclaimed. Mikado paid for the snow globe. They walked out of the gift shop, then the zoo, and Mikado did some explaining on where they were going next was. "FAO Schwartz is near here..." Mikado pointed on his map of the city he had printed out earlier. "You sure came prepared didn't you?" Masaomi giggled slightly. "I guess." Mikado said. "Then do you have the lube and condoms?" Masaomi joked. Mikado's face turned red. "K-Kida-kun!" he stuttered in embarrassment. Kida patted him on the back. "Relax. I was just joking. I'd never use condoms!" Masaomi exclaimed proudly. Mikado mentally face palmed himself.

A little while after their awkward conversation, they stood in front of the famous toy store. A giant teddy bear was in the window and the bright lights inside blended in with the other lights around the dark city. The two waited in a line to get into the store, but it didn't take long for the line to shrink. They looked around in awe. They were like little children. It was loud and crowded so the two had to stay close, Masaomi even tried to reach for Mikado hand, but the brunette pulled away after saying something about some people not being accepting. Kida pouted. 'Why is he so insecure about showing a little public affection?' the blonde asked in his head although he knew he wouldn't get an answer. They looked around on the first floor, there were many giant stuffed animals and smaller ones. "Wow, how do people even buy these things?" Kida asked in astonishment. Mikado shrugged. "I dunno, but they must get a huge paycheck." he said petting the fluffy head of a giant stuffed dog.

They looked around the first floor at the many stuffed animals and other toys. It was like they were little kids again. Well, Masaomi anyways. Mikado couldn't help but smile as he watched his boyfriend filled with glee. 'It's starting to feel like I'm the masculine one.' Mikado thought, but shook the thought from his head when he imagined him being the one sticking his dick into Kida's ass. Mikado started to look around more at the store, but still stayed close to Masaomi. It was crowded and even if they weren't kids, it would still be easy to get lost.

After they had looked at everything on the first floor, they walked to the crowded escalator. Masaomi was about to walk on when he noticed the brunette wasn't next to him. He looked behind him and saw Mikado looking at the escalator nervously, hesitating to go on it. Masaomi looked at him, confused. "Mikado? What's wrong?" Kida asked walking towards the boy. Mikado smiled nervously. "Don't you think it would be better to just stay down here?" he asked. "But there's more upstairs, don't you wanna look?" Kida asked. Mikado bit his lip and sighed. "W-Well, it's just..." Mikado couldn't make out the rest, and Masaomi was willing to guess what he was going to say. "Umm. You're scared of the action figures upstairs?" Kida guessed completely serious. Mikado wanted to hit himself, because he could never hit Masaomi. Mikado shook his head no. "You're scared of heights?" Kida asked. 'Close enough.' Mikado thought. "No, I'm scared of escalators." he finally spat out. Masaomi stared at him. "Ha! Escalators?! You're kidding!" he laughed. Mikado's face became red in rage.

"Hey! Don't laugh! It's because somebody pushed me down one once." Mikado said, shuddering slightly at the memory. Masaomi sudden stopped laughing. "Sorry for laughing, I didn't know." he apologized. 'That was weird.' Mikado thought but went with it. "Um, it's okay..." Mikado mumbled. Kida's former expression faded and he smiled widely. "Okay then! Let's go upstairs!" he exclaimed happily. "I-I can't! I told you about my fear!" the brunette argued. Masaomi took Mikado's hand in his. "It's okay, I'll be right next to you." the blonde assured him. Mikado thought for a second then sighed. "F-Fine." he grumbled in embarrassment. Mikado took a deep breath and stepped onto the moving staircase with his fingers still locked with his boyfriend's. Sure he hated showing public affection, but he was too scared to let go of that warm and comforting hand. Mikado's heart was pounding, but mostly from the feeling of Kida's hand. Why was he always like this? They had held hands before. Could it have been because he was holding Mikado's hand to comfort him? Was Mikado's heart pounding because of his kindness? It all sounded so cheesy and cliche, yet it was true.

Mikado suddenly realized all the embarrassing things he was thinking and his face heated up. Masaomi looked at him and giggled. "Can't even touch me without blushing, huh?" he joked. Mikado didn't pay any mind to Masaomi's joke and continued to fidget nervously. Mikado jumped and clung to Kida's arm out of fear when he heard somebody step beside him. Masaomi smiled brightly and stroked Mikado's brown hair. "Don't worry! It's just a person!" the blonde exclaimed. Mikado blushed deeply. 'I'm such an idiot.' he thought. Masaomi seemed to notice the boy's expression and smiled softly. "It's okay, everyone embarrasses themselves sometimes." the blonde whispered as he kissed Mikado's forehead, but luckily for Mikado, nobody seemed to notice.

The escalator ride seemed to take forever, but it finally ended. The brunette sighed as they got off the "horrifying machine". Kida slung his arm around his shoulder. "See, not so bad, was it?" the blonde grinned. Mikado rolled his eyes. "I think my heart stopped about four times." Mikado said. "Worry not my dear! I'll be with you the whole time down too!" Kida exclaimed. Despite the way he acted really affectionate with Mikado in public, he was still grateful. "Um, thanks for going on the escalator with me." Mikado mumbled blushing. "No prob!" Kida said patting Mikado's back.

They looked around at the action figures, dolls, even more stuffed animals, and a lot of Hello Kitty toys. There was a section for American comics and a giant piano where you would step on the keys and they would make sounds. The boys found the whole Lego section very interesting, with the huge displays, it seemed to be very popular with the tourists and everybody else. "This kinda looks like my old dog." Mikado said petting the plush dog in his arms. They were in a section with handmade German stuffed animals, and they were very expensive. Masaomi walked over to him and looked at the dog. "Want it? It's our anniversary, and almost Christmas I may add!" he smiled widely. "But Kida-kun, it's thirty-nine dollars..." Mikado said. "Pfft. What's that gonna do to our three hundred bucks?" Masaomi asked. "But-" Mikado was cut off. "No buts! Remember, I'll buy you anything you want as long as you pay me back in bed tonight!" Kida said, keeping his voice down because he'd figured he'd embarrassed him enough for the day. Mikado blushed but didn't say anything. The blonde smiled and took the dog as they began walking back towards Mikado's worst nightmare, or the escalator as most would call it.

Masaomi held his boyfriend's hand again as they went down. Kida paid for Mikado's gift while he blushed the whole time while Masaomi just smiled brightly. They exited the loud and crowded store into the louder and more crowded city. Mikado took out his map and directed them to Dylan's Candy Bar. They had eaten early, so it wasn't bad to be eating sugar at the time. Kida smiled as they entered the big building. All around them were big plastic displays of chocolate bunnies, gummy bears, and of course, about every candy ever invented. Though Mikado didn't show it, he also found the store impressive. "Whoa! It's so cool!" Kida said in amazement. Mikado just smiled and nodded in agreement. They spent time looking on the main floor at the displays of chewy candies and souvenirs. Then looked at the downstairs where there was a giant gummy bear and many sour candies like Toxic Waste and Cry Baby. Masaomi and Mikado dipped strawberries into a chocolate fountain and Kida fed his to Mikado and then bit his. Mikado couldn't help but blush as the lady running fountain giggled and smiled slightly. There was also a display with a bunch of America's celebrities and their favorite candies. They separated for awhile and agreed to meet near the cash register. Masaomi looked around at the cups with names and phrases on them. They were decorated with candy patterns. The blonde smirked at one of them and grabbed it. Mikado looked around, trying to think of something to get Masaomi. He was glad he had also traded in some of his money for American dollars. He finally decided on a t-shirt with candy figures with eyes talking. It wasn't exactly creative, he just found it cute.

So Mikado walked to the cash register in search of his boyfriend. Kida walked towards him smiling with a bag in his hand. His smile somehow made Mikado suspicious. "Here you go!" the blonde said happily handing the bag to Mikado. The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Um thanks." he said as he went to the cash register and paid for the shirt. "Uh? Aren't you gonna see what it is?" Masaomi whined. Mikado handed him the bag with the t-shirt. "Wouldn't be fair if I opened it before you." he said. "Oh, thanks." the blonde said opening the bag. Mikado also opened his bag and his face was red. Kida giggled at his reaction. "Kida-kun, you did this on purpose didn't you?" he asked holding the cup out to Masaomi. The cup said 'Sugar Baby' across the bottom, and Masaomi did do that on purpose. Kida tried not to laugh but had to at least a little bit. "What you are my sugar baby!" Kida teased.

After awhile, Mikado finally loosened up and they went upstairs to the third floor where there were cupcakes and doughnuts. Of course, Masaomi looked like a child while Mikado was like the parent following him around. "Oh! Wanna share a cupcake? They're pretty big." Masaomi said. Mikado blushed slightly at the thought of sharing a cupcake with him but said sure anyway. They decided on a vanilla cupcake with vanilla icing and rainbow sprinkles. Mikado insisted on paying the eight dollars, but Kida convinced him to let them both pay half. Masaomi held the cupcake in his hand and grabbed Mikado's hand with his other. Mikado looked at him, confused. "Come with me to the bathroom." he said quietly enough so no one would hear. Mikado's face instantly turned red. "W-why?" he asked. "Well, it's kinda embarrassing, but I feel weird going in public bathrooms alone. I feel like someone's gonna attack me. You think you could go in with me?" the blonde asked. Kida had held Mikado's hand on the escalator, why not do a friend a favor? "Um, sure." Mikado mumbled. "Thanks." Masaomi dragged the boy into the bathroom, nobody was there. Kida smirked and pulled Mikado into a stall with him. "What are you-" Masaomi slammed him against the wall with one arm, the cupcake still in his other hand. Masaomi pulled away briefly, allowing them to breathe. "Kida-kun, we can't do this here." Mikado said. "We'll just have to keep it down. Sorry, but I can't hold back anymore." the blonde said slamming his lips with Mikado's again, and he didn't resist as much as he wanted to.

Masaomi undid his zipper and slid his pants off, then doing the same to Mikado. He removed the boy's shirt and finally took use of the cupcake, sliding it on both of Mikado's nipples, leaving a trail of the white, sweet, icing and the multicolored sprinkles. Mikado tried to hold back a moan as Masaomi liked the icing off and rubbed his clothed erection. Kida moved his tongue around both nipples, teasing the brunette. Kida pulled away and removed his own shirt so they were both left in boxers. He placed the cupcake at Mikado's mouth. "Taste it." he said and Mikado did so. "It's good." he said, trying to keep his voice as normal as possible. "Yeah, but not as sweet as you." Masaomi whispered seductively. Mikado blushed as Kida removed Mikado's boxers, revealing his throbbing erection. The blonde put some icing on his finger and placed it on Mikado's dick. Mikado's eyes widened. "K-Kida-ku-ahh!" he groaned when Masaomi licked the tip and then took his whole length into his mouth. It tasted salty and sweet at the same time, but it tasted wonderful to Masaomi. "Mmmm." Kida hummed as he continued to suck it. 'We should do stuff like this more often.' he thought as he ran his tongue along every spot he could reach. "I'm-" Mikado's semen poured into Masaomi mouth and a little on the stall's floor, but that could be taken care of later because they were both enjoying this way too much to stop. Kida swallowed Mikado's liquid and removed his own boxers as he stood up. "Help me get off?" he asked. Mikado turned around, leaving his ass facing Masaomi. "You can do it from behind." Mikado said blushing. Masaomi looked at him in surprise. "Huh? But that'll hurt." he said. Mikado smiled. "I know. But if you do it, I know I'll enjoy it." he said. Kida blushed slightly then nodded. "Okay, but I'll try to go slow." he said as he put two fingers at Mikado's mouth and he coated them with saliva. Masaomi separated Mikado's butt cheeks slightly and stuck one finger in. Mikado groaned slightly. Another finger. Mikado groaned louder, hopefully something bigger would be there instead. And lucky for him, after Kida scissored his fingers inside him. Masaomi thrust inside as gently as he could as Mikado whimpered in pain. "Ow. I-It hurts..." Mikado murmured. Kida stopped thrusting. "You want me to stop?" he asked, concerned. As much as it did hurt, Mikado knew it was gonna feel better soon like it did from the front, it just hurt a little more. "N-No. Keep going." he begged. Kida nodded and began thrusting again but a little harder. "Ahh!" Mikado groaned, starting to feel good. "M-more!" Mikado begged. Kida did as asked and went harder and faster. Sweat rolled down their flustered faces. They did a pretty good job keeping it down, since nobody came walking in asking them what was going on. "Sorry. I can't hold back any longer." Masaomi said as he began thrusting even faster and harder. "So tight..." he huffed, reaching his climax. "Kida-kun! I'm coming!" Mikado shouted, coming on the stall's wall. "Me too!" Kida shouted as he released his seed into Mikado.

They caught their breath and sighed when they realized they had to clean up the stall, and theirselves too. Kida found the smashed cupcake on the floor and wrapped it in toilet paper then threw it in a trash can. 'Coincidence how we first had sex in a bathroom, and now we just had sex in a bathroom again on our anniversary.' Masaomi thought smiling.


End file.
